O Tesouro de um Deus da Guerra (軍神の宝物)
by It's.a.Yaz
Summary: Uma narrativa que retrata a angústia de Uesugi Kenshin, dividido entre sua fé inabalável e uma paixão proibida. Shipping: Kenshin x Kasuga, Sasuke x Kasuga. Observações: Classificação poderá mudar ao decorrer da trama. Uma ou mais personagens históricas que não aparecem na série serão incluídas.
1. A Bela de Echigo (越後の美姫)

Eram tempos de paz. As flores de cerejeira já começavam a mostrar suas cores, e ainda que timidamente, anunciam a chegada da primavera em Echigo. Era evidente a tranquilidade e bom humor nos rostos dos habitantes da província, uma vez que o inverno rigoroso havia enfim acabado.

"Paz... Uma palavra relativa."

Reflete Uesugi Kenshin. Feixes de luz da janela circular invadiam seus aposentos, em um espectro de cores suave. O daimyo apreciava uma xícara de chá enquanto lia contos e poesias, gostava especialmente de temas românticos. Algo que podia ser considerado irônico, pois o homem não poderia mais viver uma paixão em sua plenitude. Kenshin é monge, e fizera votos de castidade em honra à Bishamonten há anos atrás.

Levanta-se. Já havia terminado o chá e imaginou que uma caminhada não seria de todo mal. Assim ele poderia ver a primavera mais de perto.

Ao sair do castelo de Kasugayama, o mesmo onde havia nascido, ele se mostra impassível. De subordinados e caminhantes, recebe nada além de olhares breves. Em geral, Kenshin era agradável e fazia questão de saudar a todos, mas naquele dia se absteve de cumprimentos. Ele caminha o suficiente para se afastar do castelo e até que pudesse ouvir apenas o som da brisa entre as flores. Emanavam um cheiro doce. O monge observa o campo por um tempo, muitas das flores não haviam desabrochado ainda. Ele arranca a flor mais rosada que vê, e a examina. Então resolve sentar-se à sombra de uma das árvores e respira fundo.

"Kasuga..."

Kenshin pensa. Gostaria de acariciar os cabelos cor de trigo da ninja e agraciá-la com a flor que tinha em sua mão. Ultimamente, a bela mulher dominava cada vez mais os pensamentos do monge. Dotada não só de uma beleza extraordinária, também era uma lutadora exímia. Mas não era apenas isso que chamava a atenção do daimyo. Kasuga mostrara a ele uma faceta que pouquíssimos homens tiveram o privilégio de testemunhar. Por trás de sua máscara forte e ameaçadora, existia uma mulher doce e de bom coração.

"Sua gentileza, seu sorriso, seu..."

Ele sacode a cabeça, interrompendo seu devaneio. Kenshin e Kasuga passavam tempo considerável juntos inclusive fora de combate. Ele gostava bastante de recitar poemas à ninja, ensinar-lhe o que sabia e conversar sobre os mais diversos assuntos. A loura apaixonou-se por Kenshin à primeira vista, mas o monge também nutria afeição pela bela mulher. Até então ele mantinha-se fiel à Bishamonten... Mas pensar com clareza se tornava cada vez mais difícil perto dela. Vontades impuras surgem no âmago do homem com cada vez mais frequência. Kenshin está preocupado, é evidente. Meditava mais do que o habitual, passava noites seguidas em vigília e mantinha-se distante de todos. Inclusive de Kasuga, de certa maneira.

Um ruído destoou o silêncio, dando lugar ao galope de um cavalo. Surgiu logo no horizonte um dos subordinados do clã Uesugi, montado. Ao se aproximar do ainda sentado daimyo, o homem faz uma breve saudação e declara:

– Kenshin-sama, o lorde Maeda se encontra no castelo. Ele veio prestar uma visita ao senhor.

– Keiji? Hm. – O monge responde, levemente intrigado – Retorne e avise-o que estou a caminho.

Imediatamente o mensageiro partiu, Kenshin poucos momentos depois. Não demorou muito até que o daimyo chegasse ao portão de frente. De onde estava, já podia ouvir as vozes estridentes de Kasuga e Keiji discutindo. Os guardas abrem o portão, e ele caminha lentamente em direção ao par.

Idiota! – Kasuga exclama – Não fale bobagens!

– Ei, Kenshin! – Keiji acena de certa distância, sorridente – Aqui!

Kenshin se aproxima e cumprimenta Keiji, esboçando um sorriso. Kasuga faz uma pequena reverência ao seu lorde, com a tez levemente vermelha.

– É bom revê-lo, Keiji. O que o traz à Echigo?

– Queria ver como você está. E a Kasuga-chan também, claro! – Ele pisca para a loura, provocando-a. Em resposta, ela franze o cenho em irritação.

– E antes de mais nada, não vim de mãos vazias. – Ele sorri e aponta um frasco ricamente ornamentado preso à sua cintura – Trouxe essa belezinha aqui! Garanto que você vai adorar.

O monge ri de leve.

– Vamos entrando.

Kenshin entra no castelo, acompanhado pela ninja e o samurai. O trio se dirige a um salão amplo, e Kasuga trata logo de abrir as portas de arrastar, que dão de frente a um quintal com uma pequena lagoa de águas termais e de vista para a floresta. Eles se sentam à porta e começam a conversar, enquanto a loura sai para buscar a cerâmica para servi-los.

– Quando cheguei os guardas disseram que você tinha saído. – Keiji dá de ombros – Espero que não tenha sido má hora.

– De modo algum, amigo. Estava apenas tomando um ar fresco. Como estão as cousas em Kyoto?

– O de sempre. Ainda estou te devendo um desenho, não me esqueci disso! - O samurai sorri enquanto coça o couro cabeludo – E você, o que me conta de novo?

– Não muito, Keiji. O que pode ser considerado algo bom. Echigo está próspera e em paz.

Kenshin esboça um pequeno sorriso, mas seus olhos azuis eram frios e distantes. O samurai e artista tinha certa sensibilidade e pôde perceber que algo estava errado com o daimyo. Mas nada questiona, apenas responde com um aceno de cabeça. Momentos depois, a ninja retorna com os copos de porcelana.

– Ei, Kasuga-chan... Só dois copos?

Keiji questiona e ela dá de ombros.

– Não mesmo, você vai beber com a gente! Eu insisto.

Ela olha hesitante para Kenshin esperando algum tipo de aprovação.

– Acompanhe-nos, Tsurugi.

Obedientemente, a loura sai e deixa os dois à sós por mais um instante. Ao retornar serve os homens e logo em seguida é servida por Keiji. O monge degusta o seu primeiro gole e o samurai faz o mesmo enquanto o observa em expectativa. O daimyo arfa em aprovação:

– Tem toda a razão, Keiji. Isto aqui está fantástico.

Kasuga bebe silenciosamente, enquanto os outros dois começam a conversar trivialidades. Ao decorrer da tarde, Kenshin observava a paisagem montanhosa, e apesar de conversar com o amigo, suas respostas eram curtas e menos frequentes que o de costume. Parecia mais interessado em apreciar o calor da bebida em si, como se dependesse daquele torpor para estar ali. A ninja também não se pronuncia para chamar a atenção de Keiji por alguma atitude, ou sequer se irrita com o andarilho em algum momento. E o mais surpreendente, Kenshin e Kasuga mal trocavam olhares, ou conversavam entre si. Parece óbvio para o samurai que algo está errado. Keiji não poderia simplesmente deixar as coisas como estão. Já levemente alcoolizado, ele tenta chamar a atenção da mulher:

– Sabe, Kasuga-chan... Eu ouvi um boato engraçado recentemente! – Sorri em tom de deboche – Um absurdo, sério! Andam falando por aí que um dos dez bravos do jovem tigre de Kai, Sanada Yukimura...

Ao ouvir o nome do pupilo de Takeda, Kenshin parece interessado no que o homem tem a dizer e a loura enrijece feito uma rocha. Obviamente já sabia do que se tratava. Seus punhos cerram e seu rosto começa a se avermelhar. Sentia um misto de vergonha, e raiva.

– ...O ninja Sarutobi Sasuke iria se casar com a mulher mais bela de Echigo, uma ninja servente ao clã Uesugi! – Gargalha – Dá pra acreditar?!

O monge levanta as sobrancelhas, levemente surpreso com a história. Kasuga responde, indignada:

– Pura falácia! Aquele idiota... Saiu espalhando isso! Kenshin-sama! Eu... nunca deixaria o senhor!

O monge calmamente termina o seu copo, e faz sinal para que a ninja o complete novamente.

– Acredito em você... Porém, uma parte do rumor é verdade. De fato...

Kenshin levanta devagar e fica de costas para Keiji e a ninja então insegura, voltando os olhos para o seu copo, e em seguida para o já poente sol, no horizonte.

– A mulher mais bela de Echigo és tu, Kasuga.

– K-Kenshin-sama...

A loura murmura timidamente e Keiji sorri satisfeito. Aparentemente, tudo correu como o esperado, para o samurai. Mas apenas o pôr do sol testemunhava a tristeza e amargura nos olhos azuis que amaldiçoavam o destino. Kenshin lamenta. Lamenta por uma mulher que nunca será plenamente feliz ao seu lado. E lamenta por si mesmo, que por conta de suas próprias escolhas, acabou perdendo para sempre o que mais tarde viria a descobrir ser a pessoa mais preciosa de seu mundo.


	2. Uma Mulher em um Mundo de Homens（男の世界で女）

A noite cai. Assim que o sol se pôs, Keiji também deixou Echigo. A noite parecia mais silenciosa que o de costume, e especialmente mais fria. O canto dos grilos era o único ruído no salão. Kenshin permanecera imóvel. Havia tomado uma decisão. Ele saira rapidamente do aposento, sem sequer olhar para a loira. Se cruzasse com os seus olhos inseguros naquela exata hora, com certeza voltaria atrás. O monge então passara o resto da noite insone, em completa escuridão.

* * *

– Kasuga...

Kenshin murmura, com certo esforço. Sua voz era rouca e pesarosa.

– Chamem-na.

As criadas acenam com a cabeça em obediência, e saem do quarto do daimyo logo em seguida.

A ninja estava em seus aposentos. Havia acabado de se trocar para seu uniforme de treino. Suspira em pesar, e se surpreende logo após quando ouve a voz solene de uma das criadas do monge.

– ... Kenshin-sama espera por você.

Kasuga acena com a cabeça. Sempre ao ouvir essas palavras, o coração da loura acelera em expectativa. Daquela vez, era diferente. Algo estava errado. Sente arrepio descer pelo seu corpo. Seu sexto sentido dizia que algo crucial estava prestes a acontecer. E pelo visto, não seria agradável.

Poucos minutos depois ela chega à porta dos aposentos do daimyo e, engolindo em seco, anuncia sua chegada com uma voz fraca. Por trás das portas de arrastar, podia ver a silhueta ainda imóvel do homem. Ela entra e senta sobre as próprias pernas, ele ainda de costas para ela. Alguns minutos se passam. O silêncio era absoluto. A tensão, evidente. Para Kenshin, tais minutos mais pareceram horas. Ele junta todas as forças que consegue encontrar dentro de si para elaborar tudo o que precisava dizer. De onde estava, a loura não podia ver suas mãos trêmulas, tampouco o suor escorrendo por seu rosto. Até que finalmente, o silêncio se dissipa:

– Preciso que saia de Echigo.

As palavras cortam o ar como adagas. Kasuga demora um pouco para absorver e entender o que lhe foi dito. A voz do homem pareceu rouca e cansada, com algo no fundo que parecia indecifrável. A princípio, sua reação é de choque. Mas logo assume o óbvio. Uma missão.

– … Por onde gostaria que eu patrulhasse, Kenshin-sama?

– Não se trata de uma missão, Kasuga...

Sua voz fraquejava. Seu peito ardia. Podia sentir o estômago revirar. Não em paixão, ou pelo fervor da batalha. Apenas dor.

– …

A outra demorou a responder. Não estava entendendo nada, não via o objetivo de tudo aquilo. Ao menos, não queria entender. Sente suas mãos e pés formigarem, o suor escorrendo por sua testa.

– N... Não entendo...

O peito do daimyo afunda mais e mais para algo que parecia um abismo sem fim. Naquele exato momento, tudo parecia um conto distante, algo completamente fora da realidade. Seu corpo fica dormente, de sua boca saem palavras desconhecidas como a fala de um povo longínquo. Encarar a própria dor como a de um personagem de um romance qualquer... Parecia mais fácil.

– Preciso que você me faça um último favor, e depois que o fizer não estará mais sob meus comandos. Quero que entregue uma mensagem...

O coração da mulher pára. Um zumbido ensurdecedor toma seus ouvidos. As palavras se espalharam no ar como pó, e lentamente os sons que pairavam na cabeça da ninja começam a revelar seu significado. Sua garganta seca. Aquilo só poderia ser um truque, algum tipo de piada, não poderia ser real.

"Por quê?!"

Sua voz custou a sair sem que arrastasse junto as lágrimas que insistiam em aparecer no canto de seus olhos castanhos.

– K... Kenshin-sama... – Ela sussurra, engolindo em seco – Eu, Kasuga, estou pronta para tirar minha própria vida... Caso tenha desagradado ou traído o senhor de qualquer maneira... M-Mas... Essa decisão, eu realmente não entendo...

– Enquanto estiver comigo, você...

Ele cerra os punhos, interrompendo o pensamento. Memórias passam rapidamente por sua mente, quase que indistinguíveis. Memórias de um passado agora distante. Uma bela jovem de cabelos negros, um templo budista, lágrimas... _Morte_.

O monge respira fundo, esforçando para que sua voz não parecesse trêmula. Ao menos não muito.

– Apenas... Faça isso por mim... Por você, Kasuga.

A voz de Kenshin era fraca, quase inaudível e desta vez, a loura pode notar suas mãos trêmulas. Ela não soube como reagir. Naquela hora, sequer sabia o que pensar. Sua reação física foi se afastar lentamente do daimyo, contradizendo o seu âmago que protestava. O que mais queria era abraçá-lo, ali mesmo. Queria gritar e se recusar a deixá-lo.

"Como?! Eu só posso ser feliz ao seu lado!"

Mas assim como seu amor, a lealdade da ninja para Kenshin era tamanha. De alguma maneira extraordinária ela consegue conter o ímpeto que agora transborda de seus olhos em lágrimas silenciosas, desenhando o contorno de seu rosto pálido.

– Vá para Kai... Entregue isto à Shingen.

Ao final da frase, a voz de Kenshin já era praticamente inaudível. Ele finalmente se move. De olhos ainda fechados, o monge se levanta em direção à mulher e se senta de frente à ela, com um pergaminho em mãos. Entrega-o, em seguida ergue as mãos para o rosto úmido da loira, sentindo o líquido quente escorrer por entre seus dedos lânguidos. Pela primeira vez em algo que parecera muito tempo, ele encara os olhos castanhos lacrimejados de Kasuga, fixando cada detalhe daquele rosto delicado em sua memória. Ela vê nos olhos do homem algo que nunca tinha visto antes. Nem mesmo quando Kenshin estivera à beira da morte, seus olhos azuis a fitaram como naquele instante. Era estranho, intenso, parecia lhe dizer mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ordenava que fosse, mas implorava para que ficasse. Mas entre todos esses sussurros, havia algo permanente e certeiro, uma palavra que sobrepunha todo o outro caos de palavras nunca ditas, mas mesmo assim, compreendidas. "_Adeus"_.

Ele fecha os olhos e a deixa ir. Ela parte. E então finalmente, ele chora.

* * *

Castelo de Kōfu, província de Kai. O dia já estava a entardecer, e Takeda Shingen se dirigia ao vilarejo para assistir à uma peça de comédia que logo mais começaria, acompanhado do jovem e habilidoso Yukimura e mais alguns subordinados. O clima estava tranquilo e amigável, podia se ouvir o burburinho dos camponeses e comerciantes à medida que o grupo do daimyo, montados à cavalo, passa. As crianças apontam e exclamam encantadas. Aquela não era uma visão particularmente rara em Kōfu, mas certamente apreciada.

– Oyakata-sama... – Yukimura indaga, hesitante – Já que gosta tanto de ver o teatro com tanta frequência, o senhor poderia convocar os artistas para o castelo, não seria mais cômodo do que vir até a vila e se misturar aos civis?

No exato momento após ouvir tal pergunta, a silhueta robusta do daimyo enrijece como diamante, e sem qualquer cerimônia ou misericórdia, desfere um soco violento em cheio no rosto do samurai, que literalmente voa do cavalo e é disparado contra a primeira parede em sua direção.

– Não! – Ele retruca rispidamente – Será que você não entende, Yukimura? Um líder que se coloca acima do seu povo, como o teto de um castelo, rápido cairá em ruína se teus pilares forem atingidos. Um líder que está com o seu povo e o honra, este sim é inabalável, pois ter subordinados é estar à mercê do fracasso. Possuir aliados sim, faz de um homem invencível.

– O... Oyakata-sama...! – Ele exclama admirado e se levanta da queda sem pestanejar, aproximando-se de Shingen enquanto acaricia os hematomas no rosto – Agora eu compreendo. Utilizar a modéstia dessa maneira... É brilhante, Oyakata-sama!

– Yukimura!

– OYAKATA-SAMA!

– YUKIMURA!

– OYAKATA-SAMAAA!~

O eco dos berros extasiados de ambos podia ser ouvido a uma certa distância por Kasuga que se aproximava do vilarejo, e apesar da expressão impassível em seu rosto ao viajar por entre as árvores, estava arruinada por dentro. Seus olhos marejados a denunciam como um lago raso. Porém seus instintos de espiã experiente estão sempre em alerta, e naquele instante pôde perceber, por pouco, que está sendo seguida. Não se tratava de um ninja qualquer.

– … Quem está aí? Sasuke? Seja quem for, revele-se AGORA.

Sua voz soa como o sibilar de uma víbora. Não muito depois uma risadinha ecoa entre as árvores. A voz era aguda demais para pertencer a um homem, porém não particularmente feminina ou doce. Também era gutural demais para um garoto, quase como uma pantera se espreguiçando, ou como uma cortesã fumante e sensual ao acabar de despertar.

– Me pegou! Que surpresa, não é que você é boa? Quer dizer, pra alguém se veste assim, né?

A voz provoca. Kasuga range os dentes, ainda tentando localizar sua origem.

– Quem é você?!

– Tecnicamente, você é a invasora aqui, então fique quietinha. – Ela responde com displicência – Temo que Sasuke esteja de folga hoje. Mas já que você o conhece, não vou cortar seu pescoço de imediato se você me explicar o que raios veio fazer aqui em Kōfu.

– Venho em paz à mando de Echigo. Tenho uma carta para Takeda Shingen, a ser entregue em suas mãos somente.

A loura responde, friamente. A ninja misteriosa pondera por um instante.

– Tente alguma gracinha e a coisa fica feia pro seu lado, boneca. Vá em frente.

A quietude e o farfalhar das folhas dominam o bosque novamente, e apesar de ainda estar sendo observada, Kasuga segue viagem, embora desconfortável com a situação. Não muito tempo depois a ninja localiza a trilha para o vilarejo, agora era só uma questão de tempo até ela chegar ao daimyo. Seguia para o castelo, mas ao ver uma pequena comoção entre os passantes, resolve investigar. _Bingo_. Lá estava o Tigre de Kai, junto de seus generais mais leais. Ao passar por um pequeno templo budista da vila, Shingen resolve fazer uma breve oração. Desmonta do cavalo e pede que os outros aguardassem do lado de fora. Era o momento perfeito. Quando o homem robusto entra no templo, a loura já o aguardava. De imediato ele a reconhece, e pareceu mais curioso do que surpreso com a presença da ninja ali. Sentada sobre suas pernas, ela se curva respeitosamente ao daimyo, oferecendo a ele o pergaminho em suas mãos.

– Perdoe-me pela intromissão, Takeda-dono. Trago uma mensagem de Echigo.

– Oh, Kasuga. É bom vê-la. – Ele acena com a cabeça, sério porém cordial, tomando para si o pergaminho – Presumo que seja de Kenshin?

– S-Sim...

A loura abaixa a cabeça e sente seu peito ainda mais apertado ao ouvir o nome do homem agora distante. Engole em seco. Ele sempre teve um apreço enorme por Shingen... Não entendia, e mesmo que entendesse, não aceitaria o porquê daquela carta ser a sua missão final. Um cruel quebra-cabeça onde propositalmente, nenhuma peça se encaixava. Ao voltar seus olhos novamente para o daimyo, vê que ele já começou a ler a carta, e apesar de sua curiosidade ser grande, maior ainda era sua vontade de simplesmente desaparecer. Ela começa a se levantar e sua voz custa a sair.

– Então, se me permite...

– Espere. – Ele gesticula para que a ninja permaneça em seu lugar. Prossegue a leitura por alguns segundos e volta seu olhar para ela, com uma expressão intrigada. – … Por um acaso sabe do que este documento se trata?

– Não senhor... – Ela murmura, ainda cabisbaixa.

– Pois bem. – Ele pigarreia, ainda observando a ninja com uma expressão peculiar, e então retoma a leitura da carta, em voz alta. – _Shingen. Como líder de Echigo, sou eternamente agradecido à Bishamonten por ter tido a honra de cruzar espadas com um adversário tão nobre. Em memória e respeito à nossas batalhas, ofereço-lhe o serviço de Kasuga a ser utilizado como lhe vier ser útil. Estou certo de que seus talentos serão uma adição valiosa às forças de Kai. Cordialmente, Kenshin._

– …

A expressão no rosto da mulher era vazia. Sente sua garganta fechar e seus ouvidos zumbirem, e de sua boca semiaberta não sai uma só palavra. Seu corpo é tomado por um misto de desespero, raiva e dor. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse contestar a informação que acabara de receber, Shingen se levanta, arrumando as mangas de seu haori.

– Bem, está decidido então.

Ele sai do templo, deixando à Kasuga nenhuma opção a não ser segui-lo. Do lado de fora, ao perceber os olhares dos samurais voltados a ela, especialmente o de Yukimura, ela estremece, contraindo as mãos gélidas. De repente, o daimyo brada aos ventos e seu chamado ecoa pela vila.

– SAIZOU!

Poucos segundos depois, a figura de uma mulher subitamente aparece ajoelhada diante de Shingen, reverenciando-o. Por seu uniforme negro e camuflado, estava claro que era um dos ninjas do clã Sanada.

– Às suas ordens, Oyakata-sama.

– Ouça. – Ele comanda severo, apontando para Kasuga com a cabeça – Esta é a mais nova integrante do esquadrão ninja de Kai. Leve-a até o quartel e a introduza aos demais. Feito isso, considere-se dispensada por hoje.

– Entendido.

A loura imediatamente reconhece aquela voz. Era a mesma de antes, na floresta. A mulher se levanta, revelando uma figura cerca de meio palmo menor que Kasuga, de porte esguio e atlético. Usava o típico protetor de metal no rosto, sua cabeleira cinzenta como um nevoeiro, caída até os ombros, e os olhos negros como nanquim. Seu rosto era impassível, mas seu olhar possuía um ar divertido. Ela fita Yukimura de relance, acenando com a cabeça, e depois se volta à ninja de Echigo.

– Siga-me.

Kasuga permanece em silêncio, mas logo as duas desaparecem em pleno ar. Shingen volta à sua montaria, e todos seguem sem uma palavra. Não aguentando o suspense, Yukimura corta a tensão no ar, confuso.

– O que foi aquilo tudo? Por que ela...

Seu questionamento morre no meio do caminho. Não conseguiu completar a frase. Estava surpreso.

– Kenshin a mandou pra cá. Qualquer serviço que ela vier a mostrar a Kai será somente em lealdade à ele, não tenha dúvida disso.

– … Por que ele faria isso? Quero dizer... Ela era seu braço direito, certo? Por que ele simplesmente a manda embora assim, sem mais nem menos?!

– Nada é "sem mais nem menos" Yukimura... – Ele suspira. Observando o pôr-do-sol, responde seu pupilo em tom sereno – Um homem tem de fazer o que é preciso. Tenho certeza que foi uma decisão difícil, e eu o respeito por isso.

– Oyakata-sama...

– Já chega. – Ele retruca, impaciente – O espetáculo começará em breve e não quero perder nada.

Shingen compreendia. A devoção fervorosa que Kasuga tinha por Kenshin não era simplesmente admiração ou respeito militar. E quando Kenshin pôs em risco sua vida e todo seu legado conquistado em mais de uma década somente para protegê-la, tudo ficou bem claro. Ele amava aquela mulher, mas tê-la resultaria na ira de Bishamonten. E nada um líder deve temer mais do que a ira de um Deus sobre suas terras. "É sensato, ele fez o que pôde". O daimyo de Kai pensa consigo mesmo.

Não muito longe dali, as duas ninjas caminhavam sem pressa até o centro de treinamento, à contragosto da loura.

– Kasuga, certo?

Não há resposta. A mulher de olhos negros suspira em reprovação, casualmente retirando de seu obi um pequeno cachimbo kiseru e uma sacolinha. Desta, retira um tufo de tabaco fino e coloca no fornilho, acendendo-o com um estalar de dedos. Guardando a sacola de volta no obi, ela dá uma longa aspirada e solta a fumaça lentamente, fechando os olhos.

– Não faz mal, eu ouvi tudo mesmo. – Dá de ombros – Você tem uma reputação e tanto por aqui.

Ela continua em silêncio. A ninja analisa Kasuga por um instante. Estava claramente transtornada, mas não era só isso. Por trás de seu semblante irritadiço, seus olhos castanhos eram cheios de angústia e ressentimento. Então volta a cachimbar.

– Sou Kirigakure Saizou, a propósito. Deve ter ouvido falar de mim. Geralmente é assim, muitos ouvem, poucos veem. Camuflagem é minha especialidade, óbvio – Ela esboça um sorriso de canto. Após mais do silêncio inesgotável da loura, ela suspira condolente – Olha, sei que é difícil mas... Aqui em Kai não é tão ruim assim. Você vai ver.

Seus olhares se cruzam por uma fração de segundos e nada mais, uma vez que Kasuga se volta para os próprios pés. Poucos minutos depois, elas se deparam com casarão de vasta área externa, com diversos equipamentos de treino em artes marciais, kenjutsu, arco e flecha, arremesso de kunai e shuriken. Havia um punhado de ninjas em treinamento, todos homens. Ao se deparar com aquele ambiente, Kasuga se deslumbra um pouco mais do que deveria. Parecia fazer uma década desde a última vez que pisara em um lugar como aquele. Nem de longe se equiparava às escolas maiores, mas foi o suficiente para resgatar algumas memórias. Quatro palmas sonoras e lentas trazem a loura de volta a realidade, e só então ela percebe o peso dos olhares curiosos sobre si.

– Ei! Atenção vocês. – Saizou profere em alto e bom tom, porém de modo não muito cortês, enquanto joga as cinzas do kiseru no chão. – Muito bem, essa é Kasuga. Vai passar um tempo por aqui. Quaisquer objeções ou gracinhas, se virem com ela. Isso é tudo.

Alguns dos ninjas se entreolham, e um pequeno burburinho surge pelo jardim. Kasuga observava a reação com cara de poucos amigos, principalmente ao ouvir um comentário ou outro sobre seu suposto noivado com Sasuke, e ainda comentários atrevidos sobre sua aparência. Ela franze o cenho e Saizou ri de leve entre os dentes.

– É uma merda ser mulher num mundo de homens, não acha?

– … Só pode ser brincadeira. – Pela primeira vez desde que as duas cruzaram o olhar, ela pronuncia algo. Estava irada – Sarutobi é um homem morto. Ah, ele vai ver só.

– Sei como você se sente. – Ela esboça um sorriso de canto divertido – Mas preciso te mostrar seus aposentos. Venha.

As duas entram no casarão. Tinha uma aparência imponente por fora mas na prática era mais simples, como uma espécie de pensão de dois pisos. Havia um salão grande, o qual Kasuga supunha que seria uma espécie de refeitório, além disso uma cozinha média, um armazém de armas e corredores. A ninja de cabelos acinzentados vai direto à escada, esperando que a outra a seguisse.

– Os dormitórios de baixo são todos compartilhados. Mas não se preocupa, não vou ser cruel de te jogar no meio dos caras. Até porque eles não são da mesma qualidade que eu ou você, se é que me entende. – Ela chega no andar de cima, indo direto ao fim do corredor. – A maioria dos que dormem no andar de cima tem um quarto próprio. Exceto os irmãos Miyoshi, sabe-se lá por quê. Pra sua sorte, tem um sobrando. Aqui.

Saizou abre a porta do último quarto. Havia uma pequena janela de vista para a floresta, e no piso nada além de um futon dobrado, um armário pequeno e uma lamparina. Hesitante, a loura entra no quarto devagar, analisando o ambiente.

– Vou providenciar umas roupas pra você, deve ser horrível dormir vestindo isso aí. – Comenta, coçando a ponta do nariz. – Meu quarto é ao lado do de frente ao seu. Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

Ela então finalmente deixa Kasuga à sós, que respira fundo, aliviada. O sol já havia se posto e o cantar dos grilos dominava a noite. Encostada na parede, ela escorrega devagar até chegar ao chão, abraçando as pernas. Pensa em Kenshin. Seu coração aperta e seu estômago revira. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, como um lobo ferido abandonado por sua alcateia, sentia-se completamente só. Ainda que estivesse cercada por todas as nações, não faria diferença alguma, pois a única pessoa que importa estava naquele momento inalcançável como um sonho após o despertar.

"Nos meus sonhos, pelo menos, você ainda está aqui..."

A loura se recolhe ao futon, esperando pacientemente pelo refúgio do sono. Sabia que ele não iria chegar até que seu corpo entrasse em exaustão e que suas lágrimas secassem por completo. Mas esperou mesmo assim.


End file.
